kotsfandomcom-20200215-history
Statistics
'Combat Statistics' Many formulas in battle are unclear. What this page will do is help bring insight into what different hero stats will do, how they effect the attributes of units and what is the best way to 'build' your hero around his inherent abilities. This shall provide clarification on what is the best developement for specializing in the leadership of specific types of units. First let's take a look at heroes, and how much do they really affect your units soldiers. There are currently four tier's of heroes from what I understand, White, Green, Blue, and Purple. White being the worst in overall effectiveness and stat growth, while purple will have the highest leadership and stats. Level is very important on a hero as it seems to increase the Heroes leadership, which is basicly how many soldiers that hero can control times ten. Some types of units cost more than one soldier, so choose wisely when developing your team, because all units have strengths and weaknesses. Each Hero has one special 'innate' ability that effects certain types of units specially. For instance Soph-Ella the hero in the picture above has Gryphon: +15% defense. This bonus is only available for that unit type. Higher tier innate ability heroes appear in higher level taverns. Heroes have four basic stat points which you can assign "AP" points to in order to further customize the unit. AP are attribute points, which are earned upon every level-up. The four basic statistics are: *Strength: Increases Heroes' attack by 16 points per strength. Overall will increase troop damage output. *Agility: Increases Heroes' evasion rate. Raises Heroes' critical hit rate by one point per agility. *Intelligence: Increases Base Spell damage 3 points, Hero Spell damage 1.5 %, Hero Max MP 2 points. *Endurance: Increases Hero HP by 2 points, Defense by 3 points per endurance. Above is the status page of Soph-Ella, the hero posted above. This directly shows the statistics that are influenced by the heroes main four attributes. *Attack: Every ten points increases soldiers attack strength by 1%. *Defense: Every ten points increases soldiers defense by 1%. *Arcane Strength: This number is directly the base spell power. It also increases hero spell power by one half of it's number. So for Soph-Ella she has a base spell damage of 72 plus 36% hero bonus. *Leadership: This number seems to raise upon level-up only as far as I know. The color of your hero drastically affects this number, because a level 10 white hero has 102 points. A level 10 green has 179 points. A level 10 blue hero has ___ points and a level 10 purple hero has 250 points. Mind you that this may single handedly be the most important statistic in the game as it determines how many soldiers your hero can control. The number of soldiers your hero can control is 10x the leadership of the hero. *Speed: For every 10 points of a heroes' speed stat, the units speed is increased 1%. Items seem to be the only way to increase this statistic so far. *Hit Rate: This statistic should influence chance to hit opponents or offset opponents evasion rate. The full extent of this statistic and how it is increased is largely unknown except through the use of items. My hero above has two items that combined increase the heroes' "Aim" level by 42 points. Unfortunately there is no aim statistic anywhere to further investigate the effects. Apparently the 42 'aim' points result in a hit rate increase of 2.4%. When the equipment is taken off piece by piece, 31 aim resulted in a 1.8% hit rate percentage, and 11 'aim' resulted in only a 0.6% percent hit rate percent. So hit rate % seems to be slightly higher than 0.5% of the 'aim' rate influenced from weapons and gear. *Evasion rate: This is directly influenced by the heroes' attribute 'Agility'. Similar to how Hit Rate is affected by aim, Evasion is a little bit higher than 0.5% of the heroes agility. This statistic will greatly increase the units ability to avoid damage on attacks by completely dodging the stirke. *Critical Hit Rate: This will increase the chance to cause a critical hit, greatly damaging the enemy. This stat is basely influenced by agility, 1 point equals one base point. Weapons that include the term "Attack Level will increase ## points", also add to this 1 for 1. That base number is then converted to the percentage shown above, similar to evasion and hit rate it is probably a little more than 0.5%. *Block Rate: This will increase the chance to greatly reduce damage from an enemy strike, by blocking. Block rate is directly influenced by the strength attribute of heroes. Block rate is also influenced by gear that increases hero strength and gear that includes the term "Defense level will be increased by ## points". Strength plus that number from the gear is your base rate. This base rate is then multiplied by 0.575% similar to the other percentage stats for your actual 'Block Rate Percentage'. *Critical Damage: This is how much your damage overall is increased when you land a critical hit. The base of 150% seems standard for all T1 troops. I believe that higher tier troops have higher percentages, but I have not confirmed this. Troops ' ' Above we can see the total statisctical modifiers from the hero, research, etc. and how they directly influence the troops in combat. Using the Stats from above it's easy to see how even a low level hero such as Soph-Ella can dramatically change the shape of war. These T1 knights have almost double the Atk value with only a few white and green pieces of gear on a green hero. The actual formula for combat damage is unknown but I bet many of you could guess very closely as to how it works. I'll leave that to your imagination :) Status Ailments Disable- Paralyze- Wound- Burn- Confuse- 'Specialized Builds' In order to fully maximize the potential of a hero, you need to know what you're going to do with him and how you're going to do that. A hero plan, so to speak. I am going to go into several types of potential builds, listing the pro's and con's of those types of Hero builds. More: Hero Builds 'Infantry Stiker': This type of build is highly successful because of the sheer number of units you can pile onto one hero. Infantry not only have one of the highest attack and HP per soldier, but they are also adept at disabling units, which prevents them from attacking but not moving for one round. For this build you will need... #Hero with +Atk% innate ability for infantry #Hero with High Strength, put all points into strength every level. #Weapons/Gear that greatly influence strength, agility, speed, and attack levels #Tier 2 or Tier 3 Infantry if possible. #Spells that increase attack/damage output. #Tech research that increases attack and speed. 'Infantry Tanker': This type of build can work well even in early stages of the game. Infantry have decent defense, and some of the highest HP per soldier stats in the game. For this build you will need... #Hero with +Def% innate ability for infantry or Hero with +HP% innate ability for infantry. #Hero with Hgh Strength 'and' High Endurance. Put points into either attribute depending on preference. #Gear that greatly influences strength, endurance, and defense levels. #Tier 2 or Tier 3 infantry if possible. #Spells that increase defense and reduce incoming damage. #Tech research that increases HP and Def. 'Heavy Archer': This type of build is effective at eliminating opposition consistently from the far regions of the battlefield. Archers have the highest attack per soldier stat in the game. For this build you will need... #Hero with +Atk% innate ability for archers #Hero with High Strength, put all points into strength every level. #Weapons/Gear that greatly influence strength, agility, and attack levels. #Tier 2 or Tier 3 archers if possible. #Spells that increase ally attack or damage output. #Tech research that increases attack. 'Ninja Archer': This type of build may not be as consistent as the Heavy Archer build but it will provide a lot of opportunity for luck to shine through and help you in tough situations. This build will help your archers cause critical hits, and evade enemy strikes when the lines are broken. For this build you will need... #Hero with +Agi% innate ability for archers. #Hero with High Agility and high base strength. Put a greater percent of level points into agility. #Weapons/Gear that greatly influence Attack Levels, agility and strength. #Tier 2 or Tier 3 archers if possible. #Spells that increase ally critical hit rate percentage or dodge rate percentage. #Tech research that increases attack. 'Line Breaker Cavalry': This type of build will be used to cut through opposition, multiple units at a time. With the cavalry skill that strikes two units in a row, increasing that potential for destruction is a must. For this build you will focus primarily on speed, and strength to prevail. You will need... #Hero with +Atk% innate ability for cavalry. #Hero with High Stength. Put level points into Strength. #Weapons/Gear that increase speed, strength, and Attack Levels. #Tier 2 or Tier 3 cavalry if possible. #Spells that increase movement, speed, or attack/damage output. #Tech research that increases attack. 'Tanker Cavalry': Why would someone choose to use cavalry instead of infantry or golems for tanking? The answer is simple, because cavalry also have a high movement and speed. The purpose of this build would be to absorb some hits from longer range units, without being annhilated, then run past the frontline directly to the fleshy archers and mages in order to wreak havoc. In order to do this you will need... #Hero with +HP% innate ability for cavalry, or +Def% innate ability for cavalry. #Hero with High Strength and endurance. You decide how to split the points. #Weapons/Gear that increase speed, and defense levels #Tier 2 or Tier 3 cavalry if possible. #Spells that increase defense or reduce damage. #Tech research that increases HP and Def. 'Blitzkrieg Flyers': There is a saying that says "The best defense is a good offense". Using flyers can be benificial in many aspects. Their damage per soldier ratio is excellent. They move many spaces on the battlefield and have high speed levels for moving first. In order to be successful with this, you will need... #Hero with +Atk% or +Spd% innate ability for flyers. Atk is best. #Hero with High Strength. Put all points into strength. #Weapons/Gear that increase strength, and attack levels. #Tier 2 or Tier 3 Flyers if possible #Spells that increase speed, movement or teleport #Spells that increase attack levels or damage output. #Tech research that increases Atk and Speed. 'Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon': This ultimate form of aerial combat will rely solely on the reflexes of it's rider. You will need to outsmart your opponent, out roll your opponent and out maneuver your opponent. In order to make this preparation successful you will need... #Hero with +Agi% innate ability for flyers. #Hero with high Agility and high base strength. Put most of your points into Agility, and some into strength. #Weapons/Gear that increase agility, and attack levels, and strength, in order of importance. #Tier 2 or Tier 3 Flyers if possible. #Spells that decrease opponent hit rate percent or spells that immobilize/stun enemy units. #Spells that conceal ally units in invisibility. #Spells that increase critical hit percentage rates for ally units. #Tech research that increases attack and speed levels. Mages: I don't know enough about these types of units yet to make any informed decisions upon them. They look like they can only go one way. Full blown damage output. Golem and Mech Tankers: This may be the ultimate build that people are planning to utilize. Golems and mech Tankers are the highest unit on the defensive side of warfare in Knights of the Sky. The only drawback to these types of units is their low damage per soldier use and the fact that they do not have the highest HP per soldier use either. Regardless, they are a machine that absorb hits like none other. In order to maximize this innate feature you will need this for your build... #Hero with +HP% or Def% innate ability for Golem/Mech. #Hero with High Endurance and high base Strength. Put more points into endurance than strength. #Weapons/Gear that maximize endurance, strength, and defense levels. #Tier 2 or Tier 3 Golems/Mechs. #Spells that decrease opponent damage output, or increase ally Def and HP levels. #Armor Spells that cause retribution damage when hit by enemy. #Spells that poison or burn and cause damage over time to opponent. #Spells that drain life or restore life. #Tech research that increases HP and Defense levels. Discord Mech or Golem: This may be the most fun build that I have thought of yet. It's sole purpose is to confuse, panic, and enrage your opponent. The idea behind this concept is to throw off the 'normal' plan they had for winning against you. Change the conditions of battle every round, disable, incapacitate, confuse and annhilate the enemy from the inside out. In order to do this you will have to be crafty, mysterious and cunning, but you will also need these things as well... #Hero with +Atk% innate ability for Mech/Golem. #Hero with High Strength. Put all points into Strength. #Weapons/Gear taht increase attack levels, and strength. #Tier 2 or Tier 3 Mech/Golems #Spells that cause immobilization, confusion, disablement, frenzy, or reduce speed. #Spells that teleport units. #Tech that increases attack.